Titan Baby
by Akemi1582
Summary: [ON HOLD]This is my take on how a baby might end up at Titans Tower. RobRae
1. A New Member

_A/N: So I was watching **Nancy Grace** the other night and she was interviewing a lady who had recently found a newborn baby on the doorstep of the nursing home where she worked. The baby was REALLY close to dying before she was found. It was a whole segment of I don't know how many babies get left on people's doorsteps or thrown away. It got me wondering, what if the Titan's were suddenly considered the ideal people to leave your baby with?_

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the teen titans, or the Nancy Grace show.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**Titan Baby**_

**_By: Akemi_**

**_Chapter One: A New Member_**

Alone, a figure navigated through Titan island. It was just after midnight. The wind howled relentlessly as clouds moved overhead, telling of the storm to arrive soon. The full moon was scarcely visible. Hurriedly, the figure made it to the doorstep of titan's tower. The moonlight shined on her for a few brief seconds and a face could be seen. It was a woman, her dark hair streaming behind her, her face set in fear. She was carrying a small bundle.

She set the bundle down on the doorstep, glancing around her before pulling a small sheet of paper from her pocket and tucking it in between the folds of the blanket-wrapped bundle. Casting another glance around she turned away and began to leave the island. Moonlight allowed a brief glimpse of her once again, revealing tears running down her young face as she fled from sight.

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_It's Saturday morning._ That was the first thought that entered Raven's mind when her internal clock woke her up promptly at six. She cracked one eyelid open and allowed the soft light of the sunrise shining through her window to be seen. She sat up and stretched lazily, heading to the bathroom to dress and wash her face. That done she gathered her powers and transported herself to the roof.

Settling in her usual cross-legged position she closed her eyes and began to meditate. Curling her powers into a small corner of her mind she allowed her senses to track the whereabouts of the other titans. Robin was already up and in the training room. Starfire was in her room, fast asleep, as was Beast Boy. Cyborg was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She frowned, she sensed somebody else. Her eyes flew open as she scanned the ground. Somebody was on the island. Morning dew coated plants, the storm that had threatened all of Jump city yesterday had thankfully held back. Who was down there? She levitated down to the ground, scoping the land more carefully. She drew out her communicator and called Robin. "Raven? What's going on?" Robin answered.

"There's someone on the island. I don't know who it is."

Immediately Robin drew a concerned look on his face. "Is it a threat?" Raven paused before answering.

"I can't tell, I don't think so, it's a little girl I think. She's sick, or dying, the signal I'm picking up is so weak I almost didn't feel it." She turned around, still looking around her for the person. She gasped as she realized where it was coming from.

"Raven?"

"Meet me in the medical lab. Get Cyborg, he's in the kitchen. Hurry." She said and closed the communicator. She levitated quickly to a small bundle lying on the tower doorstep. It was a baby.

She quickly summoned her healing powers and laid two fingers on the baby's forehead, sending her powers into the baby. Her lips were blue from hypothermia. She was so tiny, and so near death.

She picked up the baby, and surrounded herself in her powers, transporting them to the medical lab. She gently put the baby on the nearest bed, using her powers to get rid of the dew-soaked blanket she was wrapped in and using her powers to get a clean one from the cabinet. She quickly wrapped the baby again, her footie pajamas were dry. The baby was slowly warming up and as a result had begun to cry. The door to the med lab opened and Robin and Cyborg came in, both sets of eyes shot wide open when they saw the baby.

"Robin, Cy, I could use some help here." Raven said when she saw their frozen stances. They snapped out of their reverie and hurried to assist her, Cyborg going immediately to the computer to scan the baby's vitals while Robin got another blanket and tried to help Raven warm up the baby.

"Vitals are weak, but they're getting better. Keep at it Raven." Cyborg reported. Raven nodded tersely and carefully poured more of her healing powers into the baby. Slowly the baby's face grew from pasty white to a healthy rose and her wail grew steadily stronger before subsiding into small hiccups. When the room was silent again Robin spoke.

"Where did you find her?" Raven removed her fingers from the baby's forehead as she settled in a deep sleep.

"She was on our doorstep, wrapped in that." She whispered and motioned to the discarded blanket. Robin picked it up and a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. He bent and picked it up. Reading it, he smiled grimly. "What's it say?" Cyborg asked, joining them.

"It's a surrender note." He answered. He showed it to them. It read: _I can't keep her anymore. Please take care of her._ It wasn't signed. "It's my guess that we might have her for a while. I'll check at the police station and see if there's a missing person report filed with her description, just in case. Until then, we're going to need to take care of her. Cyborg, can you wear your holographic rings and get some supplies at the drug store? I think it would be best if we try to keep this under wraps for as long as we can." Cyborg nodded and left the medical lab.

"Are we really going to keep her?" Raven asked, once Cyborg had left. Robin sighed; it was obvious he wasn't sure what to do with the baby, or how to take care of one besides.

"I don't know. It seems like the best option so far, unless, do you have a better idea of what we should do?" Raven shook her head no.

"I can look after her for a bit. I'll get Star to help me, she likes babies better, but I've had practice with the munchkins." Robin smiled; she was referring to Melvin, Timmy and Teether. He wondered if Raven realized how deep she had let those children into her heart. She seemed to be doing the same thing with this baby. He watched her stroke the baby's hair gently, a soft look in her eyes. They sat there for a few moments, just watching the baby sleep before Raven came to a realization suddenly.

"What are we going to do with her when we get called out on missions? We can't exactly take her with us." Robin frowned briefly and tried to come up with an answer.

"That's a good question. If we still have her next time we get called out one of us might have to stay here with her." He whispered back. Raven nodded and they settled down, keeping watch over the baby as she slept. Sadly, she didn't sleep long.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong with her?" Robin asked over the wails of the baby in his arms as he tried rocking her back and forth to no avail. Cyborg had come back from the store an hour ago and they had quickly dealt with the baby's hunger and hygienic needs. Now the three of them were in the main room with the baby who had been crying for the past half-hour. An idea suddenly formed in Raven's mind and she stood and walked over to Robin.

"Give her to me. Let me try something." Robin passed the baby to her and she held the baby's slight weight close. She placed one hand and the baby's back and began to pat her gently. Soon enough the baby uttered a burp and stopped crying. Cyborg and Robin stared at Raven in shock.

"How'd you know…?" Cyborg trailed off.

"Teether had the same problem on the way to the safe haven." She explained. Robin shook his head in amazement and watched as the baby in Raven's arms fell back to sleep. All that crying had exhausted her. The door leading into the main room and Starfire and Beast Boy walked in.

"I swear; I heard a baby crying just now." Beast Boy said. They stopped in their tracks when the noticed the other titans and the baby that Raven was holding.

"Friend Beast Boy, I believe you are correct." Starfire said and flew over to look at the baby. "Oh! She is so cute!"

"Dudes?" Beast Boy asked the other titans.

"Raven found her on our doorstep this morning." Robin explained.

"Again, dudes, what?"

"Friend Beast Boy! They mean to say that Raven has found the bumgorf this morning on our doorstep!" Starfire explained joyfully.

"Um, yeah, got that, but why-"

"She was abandoned here BB." Cyborg interrupted, putting it bluntly for his friend. "I think we're going to keep her here for now." He said and looked to Robin for confirmation. Robin nodded.

"Someone left her here with us. The commissioner said that nobody filed a missing persons report for a baby recently. Who knows, maybe someone will come back to claim her. But, for the time being the titans have a new member." He said as his eyes fell on the blanket wrapped baby held securely in Raven's arms. She nestled herself closer to Raven and continued to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So... Good? Bad? Somewhere in between?

Review please!

-Akemi


	2. Media Attention

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the teen titans

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Titan Baby**_

_**By: Akemi**_

**_Chapter Two: Media Attention_**

The titans were at the end of their rope.

"Little bumgorf, why will you not stop crying?" Starfire asked as she took the baby from Raven. "You have been fed. You have no need for the 'changing'. What is wrong?" The titans had taken care of the baby, whom they had decided to name Sarah, all week and bore the signs.

They had ducked the media's questions of why a member was missing from the team every time they went out on a mission. They were also all deprived of sleep, due to Sarah's midnight and three am feedings; a fact that the media had picked up on and was doing their best to figure out why.

"Do you think she's teething or something?" Beast Boy asked, finding a pacifier and putting it in Sarah's mouth. Silence rang throughout the tower and they all sighed in relief. Sarah promptly spit out the pacifier and continued to cry. They groaned.

"I doubt she's teething BB, she's a month old, two at max." Robin said. "Let me try Star." He said, walking over to Starfire and taking the baby from her. "Beast Boy, I got an idea, come here." As he came over Robin said, "Let's try distracting her, maybe if we're lucky she'll forget what she's crying about." Beast Boy nodded and quickly shape-shifted into a puppy, wagging his tail and barking. Raven covered her ears, as did Cyborg and Starfire. Sarah was shocked into silence at Beast Boy.

They watched as Beast Boy continued to distract her, and soon enough Sarah was happy again. Robin held the baby close again. "There, see? Don't you like being happy?" He asked in a soft tone. Sarah yawned and closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day the titans were called out on a mission. Cinderblock was wrecking havoc downtown.

"You go. I'll be fine with her." Raven said; she was feeding Sarah her afternoon bottle. That mere statement let Robin know just how far Sarah had already worked herself into Raven's heart. He nodded,

"Call us if anything turns up," he said. Raven nodded.

They had been told by the commissioner that the police force was searching for any missing babies with Sarah's description throughout the state. However, it was unlikely that she had been kidnapped only to be left on the doorstep of Titans Tower. They had been given permission to keep her while the search continued.

The titans left, leaving Raven to tend to Sarah. As soon as the door closed behind her teammates Raven allowed herself to focus her attention on Sarah once again. Using her powers to keep the bottle in place she reached her hand over to Sarah's forehead, brushing silky chestnut brown curls away from her face; her hair color had been steadily getting lighter the past week. Sarah looked up at her with deep blue eyes rimmed with long black eyelashes. She lifted her hand ever so slightly and latched on Raven's finger. Something stirred in Raven at that moment and the corner of her lips lifted slightly.

Just then the computer in the front of the room beeped and Raven's face was flat again. Something was wrong. They had reset the security alarm to beep from the computer rather than blare the alarm throughout the tower when they were needed; Cyborg always reset it at night of course. Raven put the bottle Sarah had finished on the coffee table and rose to see what the problem was.

When she reached the computer she tapped out a command and a map of titans tower came up. The area lining the roof of the tower was outlined in red. Someone was up there. Not a second later a loud blast right above her head sent her sprawling. Sarah was startled and began to cry.

"Well, well, well." A cold voice said. Raven hurriedly stood up, cradling Sarah to her chest with one arm, her other hand readied with her powers.

Slade stood not ten feet away, surrounded by a massive army of robots.

"I never thought that the reason a titan always stayed behind was for a _baby_." He began walking forward. Raven backed away a step for each one he took towards her. His eye narrowed, "this should be easy." He said and raised a laser gun level to her face.

Raven glared at him and unleashed a powerful burst of energy directly at Slade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The titans had arrived at the scene and were busy dealing with Cinderblock.

"RRRRRRoar!" Cinderblock yelled.

Robin attacked him with his Bo staff and Starfire flew behind Cinderblock and began shooting starbolts at him. A Tyrannosaurus rex suddenly smashed headlong into Cinderblock and with a blast from Cyborg's cannon crashed into the street. As Cinderblock stood up and roared in defiance, Robin caught a glimpse of the symbol on his chest.

"Slade."

Cinderblock attempted to take a swing at Starfire who was hovering near his head, but missed and Star blasted him with her starbolts. "Titans!" Robin yelled.

"I see it Robin." Cyborg said and aimed his sonic cannon directly at Cinderblock's chest, at the symbol controlling him. His aim rang true as his sonic blast destroyed Slade's control over Cinderblock. Almost instantly Cinderblock fell over backwards, overwhelmed by the titans and not willing to fight anymore.

"Boo yah!"

"It's over dudes." Beast Boy said as Cyborg and Starfire took Cinderblock and gave him to the waiting authorities. That done, the titans headed back to the T-car, only to be accosted by the media.

"Titans, what was Cinderblock attempting to do?" One reporter asked.

Robin didn't answer. He wasn't about to say Slade was back without some investigating first.

"Where is Raven?" Another reporter asked.

"She's at the tower." Robin replied.

"What is she doing at the tower? Did you have trouble getting Cinderblock under control without her?" The reporter was persistent. Robin didn't answer.

"Titans, let's go." He called. They began to head for the T-car.

"Wait, Robin, can you tell us why one of the members of the team has been absent this past week?"

"It's complicated, sorry."

"What would happen if during one of these times that you came to fight criminals the tower was attacked with only the remaining member inside?" The reporter continued.

"We have a security system, and our communicators. Raven can call us if there's trouble." Robin replied.

"Robin!" Cyborg called running up to him from the T-car. "The tower is under attack!" The T-car was equipped to check the status of the security system at Titans Tower at any time should there prove to be a need.

"Raven," Robin whispered. "Let's go!" His communicator rang. He answered it and Raven's face filled the screen. One of her cheeks sported a bloody cut.

"Robin! It's Slade! He broke into the tower; he's got too many robots. I'm not sure if I can keep Sarah safe." She said hurriedly.

"Sarah! Who's she? Is there another titan in training?" A reporter asked.

"We're coming Rae. Hang on." Robin said and closed his communicator. He turned to look at the tower off in the distance in time to see four figures being thrown from the tower with a blast of Raven's power. "Starfire, fly ahead. Give her some backup." She took to the air and began to head for the tower. The rest of them quickly sped off in the T- car, ignoring the reporters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven was trying her best to fend off Slade's attacks while carrying Sarah. It was proving to be extremely difficult. She hoped the other titans came soon. Just then Starfire flew in through one of the broken windows, firing starbolts as she went and taking out several robots. She landed beside Raven who was in the center of a large group of robots, firing strips of black energy at as many robots as she could manage. There was a protective black barrier encasing Sarah as Raven held her.

"Star!"

"The others are on their way." Raven nodded and the two of them began to blast their way through the robots. Less than three minutes later Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy broke into the battle. Instantly, with the entire titan team attacking Slade's army, the numbers still fighting began to drop dramatically. Beast Boy was rapidly changing from tiger to bear to lion to rhino, taking out several robots. Robin and Cyborg had teamed up and were using a combination of moves to cut a path through the army.

It was several minutes before the last of Slade's army fell.

As they realized they had defeated the army the titans gathered in the middle of the main room. Raven removed the barrier over Sarah and quickly checked her to make sure she was uninjured.

"Is everyone okay?" Robin asked. "Sarah too?"

"Yes." Raven replied. Robin tucked away his Bo staff. He went to Raven and took Sarah from her hold.

"You're not," he said, looking at the cut on her face.

"I'm fine. Slade got a lucky first shot, that's all." She said and wiped her cheek, using a touch of her healing power to leave no sign that she had been injured at all. At the look on Robin's face she said, "Its okay, my shot was luckier, he's over there." She motioned to the far side of the room. Pieces of a robot Slade could be seen among the other robots. Robin nodded and they split up to begin collecting the robots and repairing the damage done to the main room. Raven had proved to be very effective at not letting any robots get past her into the rest of the tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple hours later the tower was in much better shape. Cyborg had replaced the broken windows with spares they kept in the basement and the robots had been dealt with. It was only then that Robin shared with the others the symbol that he and Cyborg had spotted on Cinderblock.

"It was a trap." He said. "Slade lured us out with Cinderblock, knowing that one of us would stay behind."

"What are we going to do?" Raven asked calmly. Robin opened his mouth to speak when a beeping from the computer drew the attention of all the titans. Immediately they were in battle mode. Robin had seated himself at the computer and was bringing up the security map of the tower. Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven had stood. At the whimpering of Sarah in the basinet they had set up in the room Raven went to tend to her. None of them were ready to leave her alone in her nursery just yet.

"Great." Robin said. "The reporters followed us back here; a whole boat full of them. This is ridiculous."

"Reporters?" Starfire asked.

"Did they hear me mention Sarah when I called you for backup?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Robin answered.

"Are we going to meet them, Robin?" Cyborg asked. Robin contemplated the idea for a few moments before replying,

"Yes. We're going to have to face the music sooner or later. It might as well be now."

"Well, Sarah's done with her nap. I'll get her ready and meet you guys outside." Raven said and walked out of the main room." Robin motioned to the others and led the way outside.

The titans hadn't stepped more than a few feet out of the tower before the reporters saw them and began their barrage of questions.

"Robin, can you tell us what the disturbance here was about?"

"Where's Raven? Is she sick?"

"Who is Sarah? Is she a titan in training? Is she a pet? Does one of you have a younger sibling visiting?" The reporters weren't giving them a chance to answer their questions. Robin held his hands up.

"We came to try to answer some of your questions. One at a time, please." He said.

"Robin, where was Raven earlier, is she all right, and is she here now?" A reporter asked.

"Raven's fine. She's inside getting Sarah ready to come out." Robin answered.

"Who is Sarah? A pet, a sibling?"

"Neither. Starfire already has her pet anyways. Silkie. Sarah, we found on our doorstep just over a week ago." He paused, sensing Raven's power close by. He turned and saw Raven's soul self appearing from the ground. The reporters were transfixed. Raven soon appeared, her back turned to the reporters.

"Raven! Raven, who is Sarah? What were you doing earlier?" A reporter asked. Raven turned and the reporters were all shocked into silence. Raven was holding Sarah. She had dressed her in one of the outfits they had bought for her; a lavender blouse with matching pants and little white shoes. Raven had also brushed her hair more neatly back into it's ponytail at the top of her head. Sarah's thumb was in her mouth. Her eyes were open and she was looking at everyone. She was still shy from her nap and her other hand was wrapped tightly into the top of Raven's cloak, securing herself.

"I was babysitting." Raven explained.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: And the plot thickens! How did everyone like the second chapter? Was it any good?

If anyone has any suggestions for scenes they would like to see later on in the story, any funny antics Sarah might pull as she grows up, feel free to let me know. Babies tend to always get in some sort of trouble. :)

Please leave a review!

-Akemi


	3. And So It Begins

Wow, I'm so sorry for the long wait everyone! I had three reports due this past week, and college began the new semester recently as well, that sucks. But, on a happier note, I've had plenty of time to think about what I want to happen in this story, and hopefully the next chapter will come much sooner. :) Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading this story, **_over 800 hits!_** You guys are the best!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the teen titans.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Titan Baby**_

_**By: Akemi**_

**_Chapter Three: And So It Begins_**

"You foolish child! Do you _know_ what you have done?" Slade's cool voice echoed throughout the chamber. To say he was angry was an understatement. Having watched his robots be destroyed by the titans, after seeing the cause for their strange behavior the past week, this was almost unbelievable.

_The baby had been returned to the titans._

"I did not go through the trouble of obtaining you, of obtaining that baby to train as my apprentice to have _you_ ruin it!" His voice was sharp, frightening, and the woman being held by two of his robots cowered before him. "Look at me when I talk to you!" The woman raised her head to look at him. Her eyes were glistening with tears, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders as she tried to compose herself, to show this man she was not afraid of him.

"I'm _glad_ I gave the baby back. I will _not_ have you train her to follow in your footsteps." The woman spat defiantly.

"That is _not_ for you to decide!" He walked forward, circling her. She kept her eyes straight ahead, refusing to be intimidated. "You are going to get that baby back for me." Slade whispered in her ear.

"No I'm not. It's wrong. I want no part of it." Slade's eye narrowed dangerously. "You say that now girl, but soon, you won't have a choice." At that, he signaled his robots to take her back to her chamber. As she disappeared from his view he couldn't help but laugh cruelly, "and so it begins."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was one AM when Raven was roused from her sleep by Sarah's hungry cries. Sighing, she pushed back her covers and stood, "I'm coming Sarah." Raven said, walking to the basinet that had been moved back to her room. As always, when Sarah heard her voice, she stopped crying. Grabbing the robe she had tossed over a chair just a few hours earlier she quickly put it on and picked up Sarah. Quietly she crossed her bedroom and headed for the main room.

The tower was dark, the only light being the moonlight streaming in through the windows. That was why she was nearly blinded when the door to the main room opened and light burst through.

"Raven?" Robin was in the room.

"What are you doing up?" Raven asked. She saw the milk and cookies in front of him and sighed softly. "Another dream?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, getting up and heading over to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle and set about heating it up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, settling herself on the sofa and turning to face him.

"It's ok. It's better now." He said, and took the bottle out of the microwave. Putting the top back on, he walked over to Raven and handed the bottle to her. "Now you're here." He whispered and tucked back a lock of violet hair behind her ear. Raven smiled softly and gave the bottle to Sarah who instantly began to drink. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the other's presence and Sarah's contentment. Robin continued to play with her hair, running his hand through it, and Raven let him.

Sarah was half asleep by the time she was finished with her bottle, and as Raven gently drew the bottle from her mouth she nestled herself closer to Raven and yawned, exposing her pink gums briefly before falling fast asleep. Robin smiled. "She likes you." He whispered. Raven's eyes glanced at him briefly, just a hint of a smile showing at the corner of her lips.

"I'm going to take her back to my room." She said, taking care not to wake Sarah as she stood up. Robin stood up as well and the two of them left the main room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning the titans were eating breakfast in the main room, Raven feeding Sarah her morning bottle, when the ringing of the titans communicator on the TV sounded and the Titans East faces were suddenly looking at them.

"Oh! Is that Sarah? She's so cute!" Bumblebee exclaimed, looking at the baby in Raven's lap.

"Guys, when did you get her?" Speedy asked.

"How come you never told us?" Aqualad demanded.

"Ella es muy bonita." (1) Mas chipped in.

"Sí, y tambien pequeña." (2) Menos agreed.

Robin stepped forward, his cup of coffee in hand, "I suppose you heard the news then?" He asked. Just then another communicator connected to the tower.

"Since when have you guys had a baby?" Kid Flash and Jinx could be seen as well now. Raven turned to look at Robin.

"Does the whole world know about this?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Hello, when did you get her?" Argent had connected to the tower from England. Robin grinned. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, thank you." She replied just as sarcastically.

"So?" Speedy asked. Robin looked back at the screen.

"We got her about a week ago. Raven found her on our doorstep." Robin said and proceeded to explain what had happened while Raven finished giving Sarah her bottle. Patting her back gently until she uttered a soft burp, she then picked her up and headed out of the main room to bathe her.

It was about an hour before Raven emerged from her room into the main room with Sarah. When she did, it was to find the main room crowded with people. Quick glances around told her Argent, Kid Flash, Jinx, and all of the Titans East were with her teammates. Robin noticed her arrival and walked over to her. "Did everyone come over to see her?" Raven asked. Robin nodded.

"Yeah." He looked at Sarah, whose eyes were bright and energetic. "She didn't want to take her nap yet?" He asked, facing her.

"No, but she'll be tired sooner or later." Raven said. "Hey, look at her, would you, do you see anything strange about her?" Robin looked at her, puzzled, before turning his gaze to Sarah. Her skin was fair; her hair had darkened the slightest bit, to be a few shades below black. She had her pacifier in her mouth, looked to be a healthy weight for a baby her age. He didn't know what Raven was taking about. Then his eyes found Sarah's once again and he couldn't believe he had missed it earlier.

"Her eyes, they have flecks of purple in them. Bright purple." Robin said. Raven looked worried for a moment at his words then quickly drew her emotions back.

"That's what I thought. I wasn't sure though. I noticed it just now." She said. Just then, Bumblebee caught sight of them, breaking away from Starfire to wander over to them.

"There she is; are you hiding her from us? Or are you two just talking?" She asked.

"Just talking," Robin answered. "This is Sarah." He introduced, motioning to the baby in Raven's arms.

"Oh, she is too cute, can I hold her?" Raven shrugged and passed Sarah into Bumblebee's outstretched arms. They watched as Sarah looked at Bumblebee with something akin to confusion in her eyes before giving in and laying her head on Bee's shoulder. Sarah was already starting to hold her head up on her own, trying to be independent despite her young age. The other titans, noticing Sarah, began to walk forward and cluster themselves around her. Sarah was looking at each of them in turn, curious as to why all the new faces were gathered around her. She grinned suddenly, the cheeks producing dimples as she did. She then reached her hands out to Robin, leaning out of Bumblebee's hold. Robin obligingly took Sarah and she cuddled herself close to his chest, reaching her tiny hands up to his shoulders and gripping him almost in a little hug. She sighed into his shoulder, happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had to escape. She had to warn the titans before it was too late. She almost laughed at that thought. Never had she thought she would be warning, or trying to help the titans, her father's sworn enemy, in any way. He had repeatedly told her tales about them when she was a young girl, even today; he still detested them with a passion. Time and time again, he would tell her the story of how he had been so close to being unbelievably rich with that dumb clock he had tried to steal using the time suit he had invented a few years ago. Ironically, it was her ignorance of that very story that had gotten her in the situation she was in right now.

She had foolishly tried on the time suit that he had prepared for her. He had wanted her to accompany him through time to retrieve the clock. She had refused; she was too wrapped up in her own life to go chasing after something that he wasn't even sure would be there in the first place. Besides, she had plans that night.

When her father had returned to his time, nearly a week later, she had been happy to see him, but when he told her about his run in with the titans, she had nearly laughed outright. The titans had long since disbanded. It was to her shocked surprise that the titans had reformed their group, or rather; they had never drifted apart in the first place. All credit due to her father for his journey through time and space. Eager to prove to him that she could get that clock and wave it in front of his face without his help, that night she had put on the time suit her father had fashioned for her. It had taken her a while to figure out how to work all the gadgets on the suit. (He had invented and installed many weapons to it). When she finally got the suit to work it was by accident. But she had only gone back in time exactly eleven minutes though. Hurriedly, she pulled over her sweater to hide the suit before leaving the house, unbeknownst to her father.

She hadn't gone back in time far enough, she hadn't realized that for a while, wandering around the past Jump City. Then _he_ had turned up. It was late, the sun shooting out its final rays of light when she met him. He had claimed he was going to help her; that he knew where the clock she was looking for was. She had foolishly followed him into an old building, where she was ambushed by his robots. When she was captive he took off the time piece that kept her at her correct age. Almost immediately she felt herself begin to grow younger before stopping then growing back to her correct age again. She soon discovered that her father had installed another time piece to the back of the suit, unwilling to take any chances should the titans take apart the first one. It was that second time piece that had saved her life.

She learned his name was Slade later on, when he had locked her up, 'for later use' he had said to her. When he returned to the room he had put her in, it was with the baby. Almost boastingly, he told her that he had kidnapped the baby, just as he had captured her. He was going to raise the baby to be his apprentice. When she asked whose baby it was, he had laughed.

"Wouldn't you just love to find out," he had said.

She had a strong suspicion as to whose baby it was though. And she was right. Slade had gone a few years ahead into the future and kidnapped the baby from the titans. She didn't know which titans were the parents though. The baby was about one or two months old. She wasn't wearing a time piece. Slade had left her to tend to the baby while he attended to business elsewhere. After a week of tending to the baby Slade had plans to make his apprentice, she couldn't take it anymore. She had taken the baby and left one night, while he was gone. She had been terrified he would find her. Her plan had been to drop the baby off at titans tower then head back to her own time. She had only been able to complete half of it. Slade had found her near sunrise; she hadn't been able to get the suit to work properly with only one time piece on.

For another week she had been able to pull off the fact that she didn't know where the baby was, that she had escaped purely to save herself, not having a care in the world what happened to the baby. And for a week, Slade had believed her, until he sent his army of robots to attack the tower. It was then that Slade found out where the baby had gone. She had been punished for that. But she would be damned before she gave into his attack and acted the part of servant before her master. She was still fully intent on sometime soon escaping again and _this_ time making it back home.

That's what she was working on right now. Slade hadn't managed to get _all_ of the weapons concealed within the suit. She had managed to trigger one and was working her way through the cuffs that held her hands behind her back. She was getting out of here no matter what it took.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ella es muy bonita. **Translation:** She is very beautiful.

Sí, y tambien pequeña. **Translation:** Yes, and tiny too.

A/N: So that was chapter 3! I hope everyone liked it, leave me your thoughts in a review! I know I've never mentioned the girl's name and who her father is, but anyone want to take a wild guess:)

-Akemi


	4. Laughter

Hello everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! Thank you to everyone who has been reading (and reviewing) this. Chapter four is finally here! So, without further ado…

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the teen titans

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Titan Baby**_

_**By: Akemi**_

_**Chapter four: Laughter**_

Another week had gone by for the titans. Sarah was just about three months old. Somehow Raven and Robin had become the primary caretakers of Sarah. Starfire, though very loving towards the baby, (and especially loving to buy a variety of outfits for Sarah and dressing her up), she was cautious to make sure Silkie was not neglected and grew jealous. Robin had insisted that at least one member of the team must be in top condition and not be sleep-deprived, so Cyborg was nominated for that position, as he just had to recharge. And when the other titans realized just how cranky Beast Boy became when he was sleepy, he was not left in charge of Sarah.

That left Robin and Raven to care for the baby. Raven, due to her rather emotional attachment to the baby. Very much like how she was with the toddler trio, showing another side of her complex personality completely. And Robin, being the leader of the team, was not about to let Raven tackle caring for the baby alone. And, let it be known that the media frenzy circling the titans and Sarah noticed this and never hesitated in taking pictures of the two with Sarah and displaying them on tabloids. There were no signs of them relenting.

It was the positions of being primary caretakers that landed them in the situation in the first place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was three AM and Sarah refused to go back to sleep. She had been awake for a good two hours. She had, thankfully, ceased her crying, but now she was wide awake. And when either Robin or Raven tried to sit down and calm her to sleep, she immediately almost _sensed_ what they were trying to do and would squirm and whimper, and come to the verge of screaming in defiance when they would hastily stand back up and continue to pace the room.

Over the past few weeks, Raven had noticed how Sarah almost always slept with her left arm stretched out beside her, as if reaching for somebody they couldn't see. She would put the teddy bear Cyborg had bought beside her, but somehow Sarah would manage to push the bear away and continue sleeping with her left hand stretched out, sometimes clutching at the blankets.

Sarah was quite smart for an infant as well, it wasn't that she already knew her multiplication tables or could read, but rather it was her recognition of Robin and Raven. When she wasn't being held by one of two or could see where they were she often came close to crying, never content when they were both missing. Raven smiled wryly at that thought. _She probably thinks Star will try to burp her again._ She mused.

Earlier, when they were still getting adjusted to having a baby in the tower, Starfire had volunteered to care for Sarah and as a result had nearly tried to burp her using a rolling pin. Apparently, Silkie was able to withstand it and Star had thought it was okay to try the same method on Sarah. It was only Robin's quick action of rescuing Sarah from the kitchen counter that had saved her.

The past week Raven had been watching Sarah more carefully, discovering her habits, and the amazing degree of understanding for a three-month-old, even for one who rejected even the possibility of sleep most nights.

The more she watched Sarah, the more she suspected that she had some sort of magical origin. By now she was just about certain, but there were all sorts of magical creatures that she could be though, which one was she?

Part witch?

What if she was a shape shifter?

If she had mage blood?

If she was one of the immortals?

Was she from another planet, like Starfire?

Raven's powers were drawn to her; that was what had helped her to find Sarah when she was so close to death in the first place. What if she was part demon? Whatever type of blood coursed through her veins, it had been watered down. It was still strong though, strong for an infant. Most people with magic running in their veins tended to progress into their powers. If she was strong now, she would only get stronger as she grew up. One of her biological ancestors had to have been powerful. Very powerful.

She leaned against the wall, trying to stay awake and gather her conclusions about Sarah. If she was magical, maybe she had been left with them on purpose? To raise her? She would have to hunt down one of her books in the morning. She needed to know what type of magical being she was dealing with. And if someone had left her with them on purpose, they were screwed. Cyborg was the oldest of them, and he was twenty. She herself was eighteen, Robin nineteen. Star was just a little younger than her, and Beast Boy was barely seventeen. None of them could even legally drink yet.

"What are we going to do?" Raven asked Robin. He was standing beside her, staring into the night sky. He had on green pajama bottoms and a plain white T-shirt. His mask shone brightly in the moonlight streaming in through the windows. His hair was more tousled than spiked and he was barefoot.

He turned to look at her

"I don't know." He said with a tired look. Both were exhausted, they had to stop hundreds of Slade's robots from destroying the city earlier today, well yesterday by now. They had almost seemed to be doing just that, destroying buildings, almost as in search of something. That one had puzzled them, Slade never sent his robots out for fun, he always had an objective, something he wanted to steal, but today that had not been the case.

They had almost needed to go out in full force today. The two of them had been taking turns staying with Sarah at the tower while they fought crime in the city. What worried Robin was the fact that Raven had nearly died today. A robot had captured her, the powerful laser that was built into it had been powering up, preparing to fire. She wasn't able to escape the robots grip. Cyborg knocked the robot away, saving Raven's life.

He had been staying with Sarah when this happened. The others had made sure he stayed here what they figured out just who was attacking the city. When they got home Cyborg told him what had happened.

He hadn't been there. He hadn't been able to help her. What if something like that happened again? And this time it didn't end as well? Robin was confused to say the least. He had never realized just how much Raven meant to him. It scared him to know how much he cared about her. Raven looked at him.

"Are you ok?" She asked him. He gave her a tired smile. The moonlight had cloaked her in a white light. She glowed.

"No." He answered. He walked towards her, ran his hand through her hair. It was as soft as he remembered. He had only felt it once, when she had hugged him after saving the world from her father's rule. "I almost lost you today." He whispered. Sarah was silent, staring up at the two of them for a few moments before burying her face in Raven's shoulder.

"What?" Raven asked.

"When you were out fighting Slade's robots; you were nearly killed." He whispered. She looked at him quizzically.

"We've all had near brushes in death. It's all right. I'm still here." She told him.

"Yes, you are." He said, and walked a step closer. They were nose to nose now.

"Robin?"

"I was so scared when you went out to fight Slade today. And when you got back and Cyborg told me what had happened, I didn't know what to think. I hadn't been there to help you. If Cyborg hadn't seen you…" He trailed off. He ran his hand down her hair once more, brushing her cheeks and placing his hand behind her neck.

"Robin… I…"

"Shhh…" He whispered and lowered his head for their lips to meet. Her lips were warm. He brought her closer to him, biting her lower lip gently. She opened her mouth slightly and her tongue came out to meet his. Their kiss exploded, emotions surging forth in both of them. Suddenly Raven pushed him away. She was breathing deeply, trying to calm herself, as he was doing.

"Raven?" Robin asked tentatively. She closed her eyes.

"I don't- I can't-"

"It's all right, Raven." He whispered. "Let me try holding her again." Robin suggested, changing the subject. Raven passed Sarah gratefully into his arms. Robin once again faced the window and looked outside. "Look Sarah, do you see the moon? How everything is dark?" He asked in a soothing whisper. He turned so her face could see it. "That means its night time." He continued.

Raven almost smiled when she realized just how tired Robin was, he was trying to reason with a baby. "We're supposed to sleep at night." He explained to the three-month old. Sarah turned her head to look at him, not a word of comprehension written on her face.

"Yes, sleep." Robin coaxed the baby. Sarah nuzzled her head into his shoulder, shaking her head slightly, refusing. Raven watched this with interest.

She turned back to look at Robin, he was struggling with Sarah; she was starting to cry again, she was tired. She breathed evenly, calling for patience. _Anything for peace and quiet._ She summoned her powers, encasing three of Sarah's toys from various places around the room and making them dance in front of the air in front of Sarah. Robin noticed and held Sarah so she could see them. She stopped fussing and gazed at the toys. Slowly, a smile fixed on her face. They waited in bated breath while Sarah stared at her floating toys dancing in front of her.

Suddenly, she laughed.

Numerous objects around the room broke at the sound, as another power wrapped around them. Robin turned to look at Raven. She was startled; the toys she had herself been holding up had crashed to the floor as well.

"That wasn't me." Raven whispered.

Robin's eyes widened. "Sarah?" He asked, almost disbelievingly. Sarah had stopped laughing, and was staring around the room, shocked and frightened by what had just occurred. "I've been wondering about this for a while now. Give her to me; she's not going to sleep anytime soon. I need to find out if she has powers." Raven said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"I need to spell her," she said as she plucked Sarah from his hold.

"I'll help." Robin said.

"No, it's okay. I just need a book from my room." She answered.

"I'm coming." Robin said decisively. Raven held his gaze for a few moments, then relented. All right, come if you want, but don't touch anything. There are reasons why I don't let any of you in." She said.

He nodded and followed her out of the main room. They walked down the darkened hallways, finally coming to a stop before Raven's door. It opened to admit them and she led the way in, using her powers to close the door after them. Most of the walls lining her room were stacked with books reaching the ceiling.

"Don't touch anything over there." She said, pointing to the area beside her bed. He looked at it, he could see a desk with nothing on it, save for a mirror. Just above that desk, on a shelf built overhead were jars of different colored powders and what looked like dried plants. A tall bookcase stood nearby, filled to the top with an assortment of old books, and more vases and different sized containers filled with more powders.

Still holding Sarah, she used her powers to bring Sarah's basinet to the center of the room. She settled Sarah in, luckily she didn't put up a fuss, just laid there silently, looking at Raven and Robin. Robin seemed to be stationed at her side, while Raven hurried to the area she had indicated to Robin and began pulling books from the shelves, thumbing through them. After the first few books, Robin saw Raven smiled slightly in triumph as she found the book she was looking for and walk back to them.

In her wake followed candles and a few jars from her shelves in a cloud of her black power. She set the candles down in a circle around the basinet, calling her power to light them. The room was bathed in an eerie light and the candles flickered, then grew bright.

"Get out of the circle." Raven instructed. He walked to where she was standing, out of the circle. He watched as she used her powers to line the circle of candles with what looked like colored sand. She opened the book she was carrying and placed it on a pedestal. Sarah was staring wide – eyed at them. Raven began to mumble under her breath, her powers growing stronger with each word said. He couldn't make it out though. A wall of power rose from the circle around the basinet and Sarah. It spun faster and faster, creating what Robin believed to be colored sand into its form, embedding it in Raven's power. Around the room books rustled as their pages were blown open.

Suddenly, the miniature tornado stopped and everything was still for all of two seconds, then Raven called off her power and sighed. Robin looked at her; did she know what type of power Sarah had?

Raven walked forward to the basinet and picked up Sarah, holding her close.

"It's almost as if she was my daughter, but that's not possible. Our bloodlines are the same. She has demon blood. Trigon's blood. Not a lot of it, but I think we may be sisters." She whispered. Robin walked a few steps closer.

"You're related to her?" He asked.

"I think so, but maybe she's a cousin or something. Somehow though, I'm related to her. She has a lot of mortal blood in her, maybe three-quarters or something like that. But she has my father's blood in her veins. She has power."

Robin drew her close to him. "What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm beginning to wonder if whoever left her here with us knew what they were doing, that she was left so that I could discover her power and teach her to control it. Whoever left her here knew she had power."

Robin nodded. "Should we tell the others?" He asked.

"Let's wait. I don't think I want to explain all of this to them just yet." She answered.

"Yeah," Robin said and hugged her close briefly, pressing a kiss into her hair "don't worry, we'll figure this out somehow." He reassured her. "But, tomorrow," he whispered. "All the excitement seems to have tired Sarah out." Raven nodded and tucked Sarah gently back into her basinet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day they went about their normal activities. Robin and Raven didn't tell the other titans about what they believed Sarah to be. Partly because they weren't sure how the titans would take it, and partly because, Raven wanted to perform another spell on Sarah later, to better refine Sarah's parentage. She wouldn't be able to sense who her mortal parents were, but she wanted to make sure that she indeed, was related before they told the other titans.

It was around three PM when a surprise visitor showed up on the island. She was a young girl, probably around eighteen or nineteen. She had long dark brown hair and looked frightened and beaten. They watched her approach the tower on their security cameras. Robin went down with Cyborg to see what she wanted.

He couldn't see any weapons on her. That was the first thing Robin noticed when he and Cyborg went downstairs.

"Please, I need help." She begged. Robin turned to Cyborg.

"She's clean." He confirmed, his electronic eye having scanned for weaponry. "But she's wearing a time piece." He added. "Look's like Warp's work."

"You work for Warp?" Robin demanded.

"No, but he's my Dad. Please, I need to talk to you and Raven, and I need to get home." She answered. They hid their surprise under guarded looks.

"Come with us. If you cause trouble, we hand you over to the police." Robin said.

She nodded and followed them inside the tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the three of them reached the main room, the other titans looked at the newcomer. Raven was seated on the couch, a large book in her lap. Starfire was with Silkie and Beast Boy, seated beside her. They had not expected Robin to invite the girl into the tower.

"Raven," Robin called. She looked up. "Can you come with me please?" He asked. She closed her book and stood, walking towards them. "Cyborg, watch Sarah?" Robin asked. Raven looked at him sharply.

"What's going on?" She asked Robin. He shook his head slightly.

Her eyes narrowed. "She's sleeping Cyborg. I'll sense when she wakes up." Raven said. He nodded and went to join the other titans.

"All right, come with us." Robin said to the girl and led the way out of the main room. From the path they were taking Raven knew they were headed for the interrogation room. When they were settled in the room, Robin spoke.

"First off, who are you?"

"My name is Miranda."

"What do you want?" Raven asked.

"I want to get home. I don't know how though. My dad told me you have his time piece, that's how he got home the first time. Can you work it? It's the same as mine. I don't know how to go back into the future. I need help. Please."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Robin asked.

"You don't." Miranda answered.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning, tell us how you came here in the first place and we'll work from there." Raven suggested. Miranda nodded and began to speak.

"My Dad told me that when he came here that he was here to get a clock that was in some museum." She began.

"I remember that. It was two years ago though." Robin said; Raven elbowed him.

"Let her finish." She said. She looked at Miranda. "Go on." Miranda nodded.

"He told me he couldn't get it because you stopped him. I didn't believe him, and later I took the suit he had made for me and tried it out. He had wanted me to go along with him originally." She explained. They nodded in understanding. "Well, I got the suit to work after a while and I took it and left the house without telling my father. I was supposed to go back in time far enough to take the clock. I guess I'm off by a couple years." She said. "I don't want the clock now of course. I had just meant to show it to Dad and then I would take it back. I just wanted to prove to him that I could do it, without him. When I came here, I didn't know where I was and wandered around. I can't really remember what I did, but the next thing I know these robots captured me and took me to a man named Slade."

"Slade! Where is he?" Robin demanded.

"I don't know. He kept me for a few days. Then I ran away." She continued. "There's another thing too…" She said softly. "The baby. I brought her here." She said.

"You left Sarah here with us?" Raven asked.

"Yes." Miranda answered. "I was with Slade when he kidnapped her."

"Slade kidnapped her?" Robin asked.

"Yes."

"But we searched for her parents everywhere. The police didn't have a missing child report with her description." Raven said.

"Of course they didn't. She's from the future as well. She hasn't been born right now." Miranda explained. "Slade stole my other time piece. He went to the future a few years and kidnapped her. I was left to take care of her for a little while. He wanted to raise her to be his apprentice. He told me whose baby she was and a few days later, I escaped."

"You know who the parents are?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I-" Robin cut her off.

"Whose baby is she?" He asked.

"Yours." Miranda said softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do with her. I just took her here, I didn't know how to get back to the future then and I was afraid Slade would find out what I had done."

"Did he?" Raven asked. Robin was in shock next to her.

"Yes. He found me that same night before I could figure out how to go back home."

"Wait. There was a note with Sarah when we found her." Raven said.

"I wanted to make it look like someone had surrendered her. I knew that if I did that, Slade wouldn't connect the baby with me and hopefully I would be able to get away and he wouldn't kidnap her again." She explained. "It worked, for a little while at least. Then when he attacked the tower, he figured out what I had done with her. I was punished for that."

"You said Sarah is my daughter?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Slade told me, he said he was going to raise the perfect apprentice.

"But if Sarah's from the future like you said, and she hasn't been born now, why doesn't she need a time piece to stay here?" Raven asked. "If you're telling the truth, Sarah wouldn't exist." She continued.

"Rae, demon blood; Sarah has demon blood." Robin whispered. "Her power is keeping her here." They watched as the little blood that was in Raven's face drained out of her.

"Azar…"

"We have a daughter in the future." Robin said.

Miranda nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So how was that for chapter four? Seven pages! My longest yet! Yes, there was a bit of Cy/Rae friendship in there, but Robin and Raven will eventually work it out, (hopefully).Sorry for the long wait everyone. School work has been getting in the way. Stick with me. This isn't the end yet.

-Akemi


	5. Slade Returns

A/N: Chapter Five is here! Sorry for the wait everyone. This took a bit longer than I had originally thought, but anyways, here it 'tis!

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the teen titans

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Titan Baby**_

_**By: Akemi**_

_**Chapter Five: Slade Returns**_

The news of Raven and Robin being parents in the future shocked them quite a bit.

"Are you guys okay?" Miranda asked.

Robin recovered first. "Yeah, we're okay. How do you know she's ours? Are you certain?"

"Positive. Slade told me himself. And I saw him when he came back. The time hole allows you to see what's happening on both ends. I saw the two of you before it closed up." She answered. "Truth be told, I thought your future selves would have already come for her." She continued. "Well, then again, now that I think about it, time passes slower over here. How long has it been?"

Raven turned to Robin, "Couple weeks?"

"Something like that."

"So two weeks, give or take a few days. Every day here is based on however many years you've gone back, it varies." Miranda began. "Are you guys good with math?" She asked.

"Yes. Are we going to need a computer to work this out?" Robin asked.

"Probably."

"Let's head back to the main room. We need to tell the other titans about this." He said, and stood up. They headed for the main room and arrived in time to see Cyborg at one of the computers, giving a proud speech to Star and BB.

"I analyzed the time piece on her. It's definitely Warp's work. The girl's ninety-eight years from the future. This means that back where she's from, it's only been nearly two weeks." He said.

"Cyborg." Robin called. He turned in the swivel chair to see them come in.

"Ninety-eight years. Not bad, pretty close." Miranda mused.

"Sarah's from the future. We need to know _when_." He said. A look of disbelief crossed his face.

"She's not from the future. She can't be. She doesn't have a time piece on her." He countered.

"She has a built – in time piece. Robin and I discovered last night that she has power. She's been using her power to keep herself here." Raven explained.

"Sarah has powers?" Starfire questioned.

"Yes." Raven replied.

"What kind? We've never seen them before." Beast Boy asked. Raven hesitated.

"She has powers similar to mine. But right now we need to know when she came from so we can get her back to the future. Have you figured out how time passes between dimensions?" She asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, the farther ahead in time you are, the faster time passes in the future." He explained.

"So let's say Sarah is about five to ten years in the future. How long has it been?" Robin asked. Cyborg shrugged.

"Five to ten hours maybe? But her powers can't be keeping her here. She isn't from the future." He argued again.

"She is," Raven said, almost tiredly. "She's awake too. I'll be right back." She said and left the main room. Cyborg nodded to Miranda and looked at Robin.

"Is she clear?" He asked.

"Yes." Robin answered. "We're pretty sure she is."

"I'm not with Slade, if that's what your insinuating." Miranda defended. Cyborg held his hands palms up in defense.

"All right. So, who are you?" He asked.

"Miranda."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In her room, Raven was tending to Sarah. She had changed her diaper already and now she sat on her bed, Sarah in her arms.

"So, I guess you're my daughter; in the future at least." She whispered. Sarah stared up at her innocently, a smile on her face for no reason. In her hands she held a ring of plastic baby keys, which she shook happily before putting one in her mouth and chewing on it. "I wonder what your real name is. Maybe Robin still likes the name 'Sarah' in the future though; he picked your name you know." Sarah took the plastic key out of her mouth and examined it quickly before putting it back in. "I'll bet you're close to teething, aren't you?" Raven asked. "Are your gums itching?" She asked playfully. Sarah grinned up at Raven.

There was a knock at Raven's door and it opened as she looked up. Robin walked a few steps in and the door closed behind him.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi."

"Can we talk for a bit?" Robin asked.

"Sure," Raven said softly. He walked forward a few more steps and came to a stop where she was seated on her bed. He sat down beside her.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"What?"

"Where are we? As of last night, where are we?" He asked again.

_Last night, their kiss._

"I don't know." Raven answered truthfully. "Where do you think we are?" She asked him. He looked down in her lap, where Sarah was gazing up at them, not a care in the world.

"I would like for us to be at the beginning, the beginning of our future that eventually brings us this little girl." He whispered. Raven blushed.

"Me too," She murmured. Robin smiled.

"Good," he whispered. He bent close to her and kissed her temple softly before backing away and standing up. "I'll see you later." He said and left her room. Once he was gone, Raven couldn't help but smile and turn her attention to Sarah once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin had gone back to the main room to join his teammates. He found Cyborg busy on the computer, Miranda seated beside him. Starfire was in the kitchen, whipping up what appeared to be another Tameranian pudding. Beast Boy had disappeared. He walked over to Cyborg, who was analyzing the time piece blueprints he had constructed over the past two years. Miranda was answering his questions about the technology.

"Cyborg, are we going to be able to get her home?" Robin asked.

"In all probability? Most likely. I just need to make sure I know how to work the time piece properly. We never had to time travel before." He answered. "But, that's going to take a while. A couple weeks at least." He continued. Robin nodded.

"All right. Well, Miranda, you're welcome to stay with us until we can find a way to get you back home." Robin invited.

"Thank you," she accepted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, after Robin had managed to convince Starfire that Miranda was allergic to 'the pudding of friendship' and they had gotten Miranda settled in her room, night had fallen and it was time for the night patrol. It was Raven's turn and after settling down Sarah for the night she set off.

She allowed herself to slowly levitate through the city. She loved this part of the night. It was just after sunset, most of the city was already home from rush hour, couples on their dates were already at the theater, children had already been called inside by their mothers, it was a nice kind of quiet that usually blanketed the city at this time.

She made her way through the city and was nearly done with her patrol when a faint noise attracted her attention. She stopped to listen, and it steadily grew louder. It sounded like it was a block or two away. She levitated towards the sound. It sounded like people marching. _At this time of day?_ She wondered.

The sound was almost deafening. She turned to corner and was met with a horrific sight. Hundreds of robots filled the street. Every robot had Slade's insignia blazing from its chest. They marched in formation, not bothering to attack the few people still outside, gazing open-mouthed at the robots. Raven flipped open her communicator and connected to the tower.

"I'm going to need some back-up." She said. Robin had answered her call. His face grew worried.

"Full force?" He asked

Raven glanced at the robots marching past her, where were they headed? Suddenly she realized where they were going.

"Azar…"

"Raven?"

"They're heading for the tower, Robin." She said.

"Who?"

"Slade's robots. He has another army of them, more of them this time. Be prepared. They'll be there soon. I'm going to take out as many as I can."

"We're coming." Robin declared.

"Sarah's asleep in my room."

"We'll leave Miranda here with her. It'll be fine." He said. Raven hesitated then nodded and closed her communicator. She silently chanted her mantra, gathering her energy. Steeling herself, she launched herself into the marching robots.

Upon sight of her, their powerful lasers began to fire up and shoot in her direction. She narrowly avoided their lasers and began sending bolts of dark energy through her fingertips, leaving a trail of broken robots in her wake.

Slade had to be here somewhere. An army this large was after _something_. She dodged another beam, only to have another graze her arm. She bit back a cry of pain and allowed her healing powers to close the wound. She levitated higher and unleashed her soul self on the robots, obliterating a large group of robots. The onslaught was endless; for every robot destroyed three more seemed to take its place.

Just then four birdarangs destroyed four robots. She glanced over her shoulder, her teammates had arrived. They joined forces with her and immediately the number of robots going down increased ten-fold.

The sky was lit with bursts of bright blue and green overshadowed by Raven's dark powers. No matter how hard they fought though, the overwhelming numbers against them were simply too much and they were slowly being forced down the street, towards the tower. They five of them were already here though, what could Slade possibly want from the tower? Raven voiced her question to Robin as his Bo staff crashed into a robot near her.

Then the answer to her question came.

"Sarah." She breathed. "Slade is after Sarah. And Miranda too most likely." Robin frowned and pulled his Bo staff from the robot.

"Then we're going to stop him." He answered, determination angering his voice. "Titans, regroup!" He shouted. Immediately the titans slowly began to return to the center of the fray. The robots were closing in on them, anticipating their deaths. The titans grew closer to each other, backing away from Slade's robots step by step. Suddenly Robin drew a small bomb from his belt.

"Raven, now!" He shouted, tossing the bomb high into the air. Raven enclosed the titans in a protective black shield. They heard it sound faintly through the barrier and watched as the rest of the robots were obliterated. Raven lowered the shield to the ground and the gazed around them, checking for any robots that may have escaped the blast.

Just then Slade appeared, jumping down to the street from a nearby rooftop.

"Looking for me?" He asked, his voice seemingly echoing above the noise of combat.

"Slade."

Robin and Slade launched into battle. Swift kicks were exchanged and dodged, Robin appeared to winning the fight, then Slade threw Robin to the ground viciously and the tables turned. Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy rushed to their leader's aid. All five titans hurled themselves at Slade. Beast Boy shape shifted into a tiger and slashed at Slade's chest, scoring through the black material.

Slade stumbled back momentarily, then came back with a vengeance, knocking Beast Boy away, and blocking Cyborg's attack before it came. He was knocked into the air, straight into Starfire who was flying towards them. They both fell to the ground with a crash.

Robin and Raven simultaneously launched their attacks on Slade. Raven's power reached out to grab Slade and only grazed him, the result of Slade deflecting the attack while jumping backwards, away from Robin. Beast Boy charged as a black bear and sent him stumbling back. A starbolt hit him square in the chest and he fell. Raven used her powers to tear off Slade's mask.

A robot faced them.

They heard the telltale signs of a countdown.

"Titans, scatter!" Robin shouted and the immediately split. The robot exploded behind them. They regrouped after the explosion, surveying the few remains.

"He got away. Again." Robin grumbled.

"It's all right Robin, we'll get him next time." Cyborg consoled.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Come on, let's head back home." Robin continued. Down the street, a few reporters who had heard of the battle had gathered. He eyed them warily. They walked closer, cameramen trailing them.

The titans began to walk to where the T-car was parked. The reporters quickened their steps.

"Titans! Titans! Any comments on tonight's battle?" One reporter asked.

The titans hated having to deal with the press. They had nearly reached the T-car when Cinderblock turned up unexpectedly, rounding the corner, sweeping up Robin in a giant hand and flinging him carelessly towards a nearby warehouse before they had the chance to react.

"Robin!" Raven shouted, sending out her power in streams, trying to catch him. She was too late though, and he careened into the building with a deadly force.

"All right titans, let's finish this fast!" Cyborg said and shot his sonic cannon at Cinderblock. The others hurried to assist him. Cinderblock was thundering down the street, intent on defeating the titans. In the light of the full moon Raven could see Slade's symbol gleaming from his chest. The others had also seen the symbol.

"Oh no." Beast Boy whispered.

"Take him down." Raven commanded.

"We need to get to Robin!" Cyborg called to Raven. Their leader hadn't come out of the building yet. Raven could feel him on the other side of their bond. He was in pain.

"Cyborg, get Robin!" Raven shouted. He would be able to patch him up. He nodded once and headed into the warehouse at a run.

Within a minute, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy had captured Cinderblock, using a lamp post to hold him. Just then Raven's communicator rang. She flipped the lid open and Cyborg's face filled the screen.

"Raven!" He shouted. "It's bad." Without a word she transformed into her soul self and flew at a rapid speed into the warehouse, using their bond to locate him. She had been hoping Cyborg would have been able to patch him up using the medical supplies he carried with him at all times in a special compartment in his arm. For him to admit that Robin was in bad shape was terrifying.

She landed beside Robin within seconds and immediately reached out with her senses, trying to determine how bad his wounds were. He was breathing shallowly, his face contorted in pain. His right leg, the one Cinderblock had used to throw him, was twisted in an unnatural position, obviously broken. One of his ribs had broken, forming a lump beneath his skin. He had numerous scratches and there was far too much blood on the floor for Raven's taste.

It was a wonder he was still alive.

"Raven…" Robin whispered.

"Shhh… Don't talk, save your breath. I need to heal you Robin." He smiled, or rather, tried to smile, before grimacing in pain and shutting his eyes tightly. Quickly Raven threw up a protective barrier around herself and Robin. She would need absolute concentration for this healing. She had never attempted something of the like before. The barrier didn't allow sounds to penetrate, nor could you see outside the barrier.

The barrier in place, she summoned her black energy and cut Robin's shirt. He gasped and a bloodied rib pierced his skin. He passed out. Closing her eyes, she called her healing powers and set to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside Beast Boy and Starfire were handing over Cinderblock to the Jump City police. Cyborg was trying to get back into the warehouse. He had come out when Raven arrived, to help BB and Star. It was proving to be near impossible.

Reporters were pelting him with questions about Robin's condition and Raven's absence, and Sarah's, not to mention the army of robots and Cinderblock.

"Is the titan's leader okay?"

"What do you believe prompted the robots to storm the city?"

Where's Sarah? Is she home alone? Where's Raven?"

The questions were endless. Needless to say, Cyborg was not very fond of reporters. He didn't have anything personal against them; they just asked _way _too many questions for his taste. Usually it was Robin, sometimes Raven, (when she was in a temper or needed to blow off some steam) who handled the reporters. They weren't letting him get to the warehouse. The healing might e too much for Raven. He might need to help her out.

"Cyborg, are you aware of your leader's condition?" He was going to need to get them off his back, _soon._

"Yo, Starfire!" He shouted. She flew over.

"What is it friend Cyborg?"

"Keep them occupied for a bit, Star I need to check on robin and Raven." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and he was able to escape once Starfire distracted the reporters. Quickly he disappeared inside the warehouse. He arrived in time to see Raven setting up a protective barrier around herself and Robin.

He'd seen her do healings before that required the barrier. The barrier was virtually indestructible, you couldn't tell it was there unless you leaned on it, or walked bang into it, then the entire thing would shimmer a sparkling baby blue, the color of her healing powers. Just then Beast Boy and Starfire flew in to stand beside him.

"Cy, how bad is he?" Beast Boy asked.

"Bad. Busted ribs and leg, there might be some internal bleeding. He was barely conscious when I found him."

"Busted ribs you say? And a leg? Shouldn't someone be calling 911?" Cyborg turned in time to see a bunch of cameras clicking away. He was momentarily blinded. He turned to Starfire in confusion.

"They wished to see friend Robin's condition." She explained. Cyborg shook his head; he was never going to put Star in charge of dealing with the reporters again.

"Hey, what's she doing to him?" A reporter asked. His cameraman was trained on the two titans. Raven had just ripped Robin's shirt. Suddenly a bloody rib broke through Robin's skin and they watched as he lost consciousness from the pain. They winced sympathetically. Cyborg sighed. Raven wasn't going to like the reporters filming every second of this. He watched her hands take on their familiar calming blue glow and set themselves on Robin's chest.

"A new power!" Reporters shouted excitedly.

"Are you aware of Raven's new power? Do you know what she can do?" The reporters began their rain of questions again.

"Please," Cyborg began. "The more power Raven had to pour into the barrier, the less she has for Robin. Can you be quiet? We'll answer all your questions later." Cyborg promised. The promise kept the reporters quiet. It was also the scene unfolding before them that took rapt hold of their attention. Cameras continued to roll and eyes grew wider as Raven's healing powers swept over Robin. His rib slid back into place and his skin healed.

Raven's hood was down, her eyes closed tight with concentration. Her cloak had been pushed back beg-hind her shoulders. With her blue aura hugging her features she looked almost beautiful. Slowly the aura traveled through Raven and into Robin. When she reached his broken leg, she paused and the blue aura stopped for a moment. Cyborg feared she didn't have enough power to finish healing him. She had rarely worked major injuries, let alone one as big as this.

The titans and the reporters watched as she sat back ad appeared to gather her power in vast quantities. She was glowing fiercely in her power's blue aura before she set her hands on his leg and shifted the bones to the proper position. Now Robin was glowing faintly in her blue aura. Cyborg could tell the healing was really taking it out of Raven, but nonetheless she carried on. He was proud of her.

She continued to allow the flow of her power sink into Robin for a few more seconds, healing his leg completely. She then moved her moon pale hands back to the center of his chest and sent out a strong burst of power. Robin regained consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Robin's POV**_

I last remembered pain soaking in every corner of my body. The pain was now gone. Raven came blearily into focus. Her gaze settled on mine and she smiled ever so slightly.

"Thanks," I whispered. She nodded then swayed and fell to the side. I caught her before she hit the ground. I sat up and her head rested in the crook of my arm. I brushed her hair away from her face and smiled, she was sleeping.

I stood and gathered her into my arms, the healing had worn her out, and there were a few injuries on her that needed to be healed as well. I looked at the barrier and concentrated on finding the bond between myself and Raven. I opened it and allowed the barrier to come down, the power flowing through me and into Raven.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Narrator's POV**_

They watched as Robin picked up Raven and stood, good as new. The reporters and cameramen couldn't believe their eyes. The titans were surprised as well, they weren't sure if she had enough power for such a healing. They couldn't help but wonder how Robin was going to get out of the barrier, Raven had left it up.

Then the barrier suddenly gave way, the power flowing through Robin and into Raven. Cyborg's jaw dropped, as did Beast Boy's. Starfire clasped a hand to her mouth in surprise.

As soon as the barrier was down cameras went off simultaneously. Robin's eyes widened in shock and surprised as the reporters began yet another barrage of questions. He soon recovered though and began making his way through the crowd.

"Robin, let's get out of here." Cyborg called. He nodded and led the way out of the warehouse.

Spectators and fans had gathered in abundance. The titans headed for the T-car. Robin settled Raven in the back seat and settled down next to her, Starfire on the other side of Raven. Beast Boy and Cyborg settled in the front.

When they arrived, and after Robin had settled Raven in her room where Sarah was still sleeping, they explained what had happened to Miranda.

"What was he after?" Miranda asked, referring to Slade.

"Not sure. Best guess? You and Sarah." Robin explained. Miranda nodded slowly, as if that was what she had been expecting when they told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the other side of Jump City Slade was angry at having been thwarted in his attempt to retrieve Miranda and the baby.

"No matter," he whispered to himself. "If I can't get back the baby, I'll just get another apprentice, and this time I'll hold onto him." He fingered the time piece that he had attached to his suit.

"Another apprentice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Chapter five, finally!!!! This one took me a while to get out; the beginning gave me some trouble. I think there might be just a few chapters left, the story is nearing completion.

So what did you think? Was it worth the wait? Leave me your thoughts in a review. :)

BTW, if anyone's interested, I posted a link on my profile to my LJ account. There's a fun scene posted on there that I took out from this chapter because it didn't really fit.

-Akemi


	6. Twins

All right, here's chapter six! I've been messing with point of views again, but don't worry, you'll know when the POV switches! Thank you to everyone who's reading and reviewing this! It's my first story and I've hit 50 reviews! I'm glad everyone still likes this! And now…

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the teen titans

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Titan Baby**_

_**By: Akemi**_

**_Chapter Six: Twins_**

_**Present time**_

Slade was preparing to go back into the future again. He was setting up the time piece to take him ten years into the future, the time he had used to kidnap the first baby. He shook his head in disgust. He wouldn't be making the same mistake twice. He had designed a suit for his next apprentice. It used a neuron interface, much like the one that had controlled Terra. He had made a few adjustments to it, to enable him to better control his next apprentice.

He knew just who he was going to be as well. Jonathon Grayson, son of Robin and Raven in the future. He almost smiled at that thought. He may not have been able to use a titan for a long period of time as an apprentice, but their future children, well, that was a whole other possibility waiting to be scoped.

The titans were too headstrong, already had morals engraved in their minds. A child who could be raised to be his apprentice would make him finally successful in his task. The child he had in mind was powerful too. He strapped the time piece to his chest again. It was a bit like the ultimate kidnapping; kidnapping a child from the future.

He tucked a few of the weapons he had _persuaded_ a mechanic to give to him and activated the time piece. He watched as before him a time portal opened in a swirl of blue light. He stepped through and was instantly transported ten years into the future. He could feel the pull of time behind him, but the time piece soon conquered the pull and he landed on future titan island. He grinned wickedly beneath his mask.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Ten Years in the Future**_

Inside the tower the titans were in the main room, surrounded around a large table that had papers overflowing from the top, a few scattered on the floor. Around the table were Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Dude, Nightwing, and Rachel. All of them looked distressed, but Rachel and Nightwing most of all.

"Okay," Cyborg began, "We know that Slade kidnapped Danica two days ago with the use of time traveling technology that is decades in the future itself. Slade could have come from the future and brought her with him, or he could have gone back in time as well. We have no idea where he could have possibly taken her, to state it simply. What we need to do is try to find when she is." He finished.

He dropped his head, almost in shame that he wasn't able to help his two best friends find their baby. He glanced at Rachel and Nightwing. Nightwing looked distressed, tired, and worried. Rachel was gazing at her two remaining children, Jonathon and Sarah, Danica's twin. They were nearby, Sarah asleep in her baby carrier and Jonathon playing quietly with his trucks next to her.

Since Danica's kidnapping either Nightwing or Rachel made sure Jon and Sarah were within a ten feet distance of one of them. They were scared of the same thing happening to another one of their children. He had heard them checking on their kids constantly during the night, reassuring themselves that nothing had happened to them.

Even Jon, who was only five years old, could tell something was wrong. Rachel and Nightwing hadn't let him go to kindergarten today, fearful that something might happen while they weren't there with him. Danica had been kidnapped Saturday night. Many years of meditation and controlling her emotions allowed Rachel to have some control over the emotions that were pulling at her now, but Cyborg had glimpsed her eyes earlier; they were filled to the brim with pain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"We're going to find her soon." Nightwing spoke. There was a moment of silence, during which the only sounds were of Jonathon's trucks rolling on the floor half-heartedly. Then the frantic beeping resonating from one of the computers attracted their attention. Starfire, who was nearest to the computer, tapped a few buttons and the beeping stopped. A moment later,

"Security of the tower has been breached." She announced. Instantly Rachel threw a protective barrier over Sarah and Jonathon. He stopped playing with his cars and looked up at his mom through the barrier. He put aside his cars and drew closer to Sarah.

"Where?" Nightwing asked.

"Here."

Slade's cool tones reiterated in the silence that engulfed the tower. Rachel's powers charged at him, tentacles of black energy wrapping around him as she shoved him into the wall opposite them.

"Where's Danica?" She demanded. "WHERE'S MY BABY?!"

Slade curled his fingers around the power holding him in a vice like grip, threatening to choke him.

"You don't need to worry; you already took care of that."

"Answers, now!" Nightwing demanded.

"I don't think so." Slade replied. He pulled a weapon from behind his back and hurled it with lightning speed directly at Rachel. She didn't get her shield up in time and it left a bloody gash on her temple. She fell to the ground; her powers wavered, then collapsed. Slade was lowered back to the floor suddenly, just as the barrier enclosing and protecting her children fell as well.

Jonathon immediately stood up and slipped into a stance in front of his sleeping sister. Nightwing rushed to stand beside his children. Starfire powered up her starbolts, Beast Dude changed into a tiger and Cyborg's sonic cannon was immediately aimed at Slade's head. They wouldn't be losing Jon or Sarah.

Slade chuckled. Starfire fired starbolts at him with a deadly gaze. He hit the wall again with a grunt of pain.

"You actually think you're going to stop me, how hopeful you all are." He whispered. Beast Dude lunged forward and was suddenly bouncing back to the group, enclosed in a large yellow orb. The green tiger attacked the orb viciously. He didn't leave a scratch. He changed back into human form.

"Dudes, I remember these things!" He exclaimed. Nightwing stared at Slade in horror. Before they could react Starfire and Cyborg were also enclosed in similar yellow orbs. Nightwing picked up Sarah's carrier in one hand and scooped up Jonathon in his other arm. He bolted from the room, Slade close behind him.

"I'll get them sooner or later, Robin. There's no use in running." He said. Nightwing started at his former name, but continued running through the halls. He'd be damned if he was going to let Slade take more of his children. Sarah had woken up in the commotion and was crying. Soon he ended up back in the main room again. His friends were still trying to break free of the yellow orbs; his wife was still unconscious on the floor.

He was suddenly hit from behind. He fell to the floor with a crash, Jonathon slipping from his arms and Sarah's carrier dropping to the floor.

_No…_

He watched, as almost in slow motion the yellow orb began to close around him. Sarah was crying from her carrier, outside the orb. Jonathon had taken a stance in front of his baby sister.

He struck the yellow orb with three of his enforced birdarangs just before the edges closed, sealing him tight. He watched as Slade advanced on his children.

"NO!" He shouted, throwing his weight forcefully against the orb. Slade bent down to pick up Jonathon. The five year old delivered a powerful kick into Slade's ribs. He grunted in pain, reeling back, not expecting such force from a boy. Nightwing smiled grimly, proud of his son. He was working desperately at forcing open the orb, using his birdarangs for leverage.

Slade recovered and lunged with a vengeance at Jonathon. He put up a terrible fight.

"Mom! Mom! Wake up! Help!" He cried. Rachel stirred at his cries, but didn't wake up. Jonathon lunged at Slade with a kick to his shins, when Slade stumbled he threw a fist into his jaw. Slade gave up trying to fight him and simply took a powerful hold on his wrist.

"You might think I'm bad now, but we'll change that." He said.

"NO!" Nightwing shouted, he put all his weight into opening the orb, it cracked open slightly. Rejuvenated, he slammed against the orb again; it opened farther, but not enough for him to escape. Slade was ignoring Jonathon, who was both screaming in pain at Slade's crushing grip on his wrist, and yelling for his mother to wake up and help him.

Slade turned and touched the time piece on his chest. Instantly a large time hole appeared in front of him. He turned with annoyance at the still-struggling Jonathon. Then his gaze settled on Sarah who had ceased her cries, and was staring wide-eyed at Slade. He bent and picked up her baby carrier.

"Might as well grab you as well." He said. He placed one foot inside the time hole. Just as he was about to leave the future, black streamers of power wrapped around Jonathon and Sarah. Rachel had woken up.

Slade's mask somehow conveyed a look of fear. A loud shatter rang throughout the room as the yellow orb that had been containing Nightwing finally shattered. He wasted no time and instantly hurled himself at the fleeing Slade just as Rachel did the same beside him. They all fell into the time hole, leaving the future and their three stunned teammates behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_28-year-old Rachel's (Raven's) POV_**

My power was wrapped around Sarah and Jon. I could feel time pulling at me, my powers were adapting though. My husband was fighting Slade; he looked like he was getting younger though… Horror gripped me and instantly I opened the bond between Richard and myself, allowing some of my power to flow into him. He reverted back to his regular self in time to deliver a powerful kick at Slade.

He still held a firm grip on Jon. Sarah was another matter though. I held her close, she was safe. I concentrated more of my power on Jonathon. I could feel his own powers reaching for me as he tried to free his wrist from Slade's grip. He was hurting my little boy!

I could feel the destination of the time portal looming nearer. Richard and Jon were too far away for me to get to them in time. I levitated quickly; Richard was close to freeing our son of Slade. Suddenly we were falling. I held onto Sarah, protecting her.

I felt Jon and Richard drift farther away.

I landed in a grassy field. It was dark, the moon shining down on us. I checked Sarah quickly to make sure she was okay. She was fine. Where were we? I began walking, trying to find some landmark that would help me. We were in a park. Trees were everywhere.

Just them Sarah began to squirm in my hold. She reached out a hand from beneath her blanket, stretching it out. Her eyes that were darkening to resemble Richard's with flecks of purple were wide open, glistening in the moonlight. Suddenly the force Sarah was feeling slammed into my conscious. Danica!

A smile was plastered on Sarah's tiny face. I began to run in the direction Sarah's hand was stretched out before her. I rounded the bend and the trees cleared. I was standing on the shore of Jump City Bay. Titans Tower was in front of me. I could feel Danica's powers radiating from inside. Instantly I knew where she was. I gathered my power and teleported myself and Sarah inside the tower. I was inside my room, my old room. A basinet was against one wall near the bed.

I levitated over to it and looked inside. Danica, my baby, was grinning up at me, her arms reaching for me. I picked her up carefully and held her close.

"Danica, you're okay. My baby's okay." I whispered. I felt Danica's and Sarah's hands intertwine. The twins had had that bond with each other since the moment they were born. I heard someone shift near me. I looked at the bed and was looking at my teenage self. My teenage counter-part was asleep.

Her eyes were closed tightly, she was restless. Her eyes fluttered open and saw me. Instantly she was on her feet, her powers preparing to obliterate me.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, "I'm you!" Her powers faltered for a moment, then lit every candle in the room.

"Azar, I'm still dreaming. Okay." She said and lay back down on the bed, pulling the covers back up and turning around. The candles extinguished themselves. I waited a moment or two, fighting back laughter. Then I set the twins in the basinet and walked closer to the bed. I tapped her shoulder gently. She turned to face me and her eyes widened.

"Do you have Jonathon here too?" I asked. "I can't feel him, or Richard for that matter."

"I'm awake." She stated.

"Yes." I said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm you. How old are you?" I asked her.

"Eighteen." She responded.

"Okay, I'm you, ten years on in the future." I explained. Her eyes grew, if even possible, wider.

"Is Jonathon here?" I repeated.

"Who's Jonathon?" She asked.

"My son, he's five. Slade took him too." I explained.

"I have a son?"

"I guess that means you haven't seen him." She shook her head no, sliding from her bed as she did so.

"I need to talk to Robin, and the other titans, and… yeah, maybe you should come with me. How did you get here?" My teenage-self was confused and babbling.

"Let's go meet the others, I'll explain everything then." I said. She nodded and motioned me to follow her out of my old room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Narrator's POV_**

Robin was working with Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Miranda, trying to predict Slade's next move when the main door opened and Raven stepped through.

"Dudes, I am sooo tired. I swear; I'm seeing two Ravens." Beast Boy said. Robin turned around and saw Raven, then saw the woman beside her. Another Raven, maybe an inch taller, wearing a long white dress with a white cloak, was standing next to her. The new Raven looked a little older as well.

"I too see two Ravens, Beast Boy." Starfire said.

"I go by Rachel now." She said. "And I need help, Slade has my son." She continued. Everyone gaped at her. Then,

"Jonathon?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" Rachel asked.

"No, sorry. I remember the name from when Slade brought Sarah." Miranda said.

"Sarah? I've had Sarah this entire time. Danica was kidnapped." Rachel said.

"We have Danica?" Robin asked. Rachel nodded, then,

"You came up with the name, didn't you?"

"How did you know that?" Cyborg asked.

"He still likes the name in the future. But Danica is her name. I brought Sarah with me, she's with her sister."

"Dudes, I'm confused." Beast Boy said.

"Friend Beast Boy, it is quite simple. The future Raven has two bumgorfs. We have been mistakenly calling Danica 'Sarah'. Danica's sister is called Sarah. We have done the switching of the names with them." Starfire explained.

"So, then where's the real Sarah?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sleeping, with Danica, her twin." Rachel said.

Raven's eyes widened, as did Robin's. Then she turned and raced back to her room, Robin close on her heels. When she reached her room, the door slid open and she levitated to the basinet. Two babies were sleeping peacefully inside, holding hands.

"Azar…" She whispered. Robin was suddenly beside her, staring into the basinet as well.

"Wow…" Robin whispered; "twins." Raven turned to face him.

"You get me pregnant with twins?!" She exclaimed in a whisper. Robin grinned broadly.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. His smile softened and he inched closer to her, bringing them that much closer to each other.

"Robin?" Raven whispered.

He didn't answer, just brought his hand down from her face, running it through her purple locks, almost as if savoring the feel of it. His other hand rested on her waist for a moment before winding around her, bringing her closer to him. The hand playing with her hair stilled behind her neck, cradling her head gently. His masked eyes gazed into her own, then lowered, settling on her lips. Her breathing quickened ever so slightly before Robin's lips met her own.

This kiss wasn't like their previous. It wasn't exploding in a rush of emotions or the slightest bit demanding. It was pure love, soft and chaste. Slowly, Raven brought her hands up, running them up his muscled chest and settling about his neck. They separated and Raven smiled. It was just the tiniest uplifting of the corners of her mouth, but it was enough to allow Robin to bend close and kiss her again.

"Come on, let's head back to the main room before they come looking for us." Robin said. Raven nodded and he ran his fingers through her hair one last time before releasing her. They walked out of the room side by side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the main room the titans, Miranda, and Rachel were gathered around the table they had been working at before. Cyborg looked up at them as they entered the room.

"So, are they really twins?" He asked them.

"Yeah, there are two of them." Robin answered.

"Rachel's been telling us that there's another kid that's missing. Slade took him as well when he crossed time." Cyborg said. Robin nodded.

"Where ever Slade is, that's where we'll find Jonathon." He said. "Miranda, can you remember anything about the place where Slade kept you?" He asked as he and Raven joined the group.

"No, I don't know where I was, all I can remember was that it was dark most of the time and his robots were everywhere." She answered.

"If we took you around the city and you saw the place, do you think you would be able to remember it?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know," she admitted.

Just then one of the computers began to beep noisily. Raven rushed to it and shut it off; looking through the report the security system had sent them to find out what was amiss.

"That's strange." She murmured.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked.

"Someone's outside the tower." She said.

"Who?" Starfire questioned.

"That's just it. The computer says that Robin's down there." She said. "But that's not possible. Robin's right here."

"Richard?" Rachel asked, and was gone in a swirl of black energy.

"Richard?" Raven said to herself; she turned to look at Robin. The other titans were looking at him as well. He nodded in answer to their silent question.

"Well, BB's Garfield, Star's Koriand'r, Raven's Rachel, and now Robin's Richard; I guess it's all right. I'm Victor." Cyborg said.

"I never thought you'd be the last one to tell us." Raven said. "I always figured it would be Robin."

"You work together as a team, but you didn't know each other's real names?" Miranda asked them.

"You don't tell a soul." Robin said.

"You don't need to worry." She reassured him.

Rachel appeared again in her soul self form, flying through the main room and out the door.

"Um, what just happened?" Miranda asked.

"Good question." Beast Boy said. Out of plain curiosity they all followed the way Rachel's soul self had traveled.

"She's in the medical ward." Raven announced. They all looked at her. "I can sense her, all right? My powers are in hyperactive mode right now with her here." She explained. They shrugged as if seeing her reasoning and continued down the hall. Robin reached the door first and it slid open.

Rachel was healing a man laying down on one of the med lab beds. The blue aura faded and she spoke to the man.

"There, you're going to be all right now." She bent and kissed him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get Jon. Slade and I separated before I could get him." He apologized, sitting up. Rachel hugged him close, burying her face in his chest for a few moments and he stroked her hair rhythmically. Raven hadn't noticed until now that Rachel's hair was grown past her shoulders. Rachel smiled briefly into the man's chest before leaning back and saying,

"It's okay. You're here, you're safe, our twins are both sleeping in my old room, and we're going to find Jonathon." Rachel said to him.

"Danica? And Sarah? We have them both?"

"Yes, come here, I'll take you." She said and outstretched her hands towards him. He took them and they were gone in a flash of power.

"What just happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know." Cyborg said. "But you know what? I'm going to get some sleep. We can track down Slade tomorrow." Beast Boy quickly agreed with him and Miranda wandered off to her own room, in mind of getting some shut eye too. Starfire was still staring at the med lab bed where the man and Rachel had been moments before. Her eyes suddenly widened in conclusion and she turned to face Raven and Robin.

"Friend Raven!" She exclaimed happily. Raven looked at her almost warily. Starfire leapt right into her conclusions. "You are, in the future, the mother of the bumgorfs, correct?"

"Yes," Raven answered, seeing where this was headed.

"And Robin, he is the father!" She said excitedly.

"Yes, Starfire." Robin admitted.

"HOW WONDERFUL!" She exclaimed and hugged them both in a strong Tameranian hug. The lack of oxygen soon reached them.

"Star… can't… breathe…" They gasped out. She immediately released them.

"My apologies friends, but what a glorious moment this is! Oh! We must tell the others!" She said, floating in front of them.

"Not yet, Star." Raven hurried. Starfire was puzzled.

"Why not? It is a jubilant occasion, is it not?"

"Yes, but for now, it would just be easier to tell everyone later." Robin explained.

"Oh, okay." She said. "I'm going to tuck Silkie back into bed then. Good night friends!" She said and flew down the hall.

"I was dreading that moment." Robin confided to Raven.

"Want to know something? So was I, still am actually." She said. Robin laughed.

"Come on, let's go find our future selves before we turn in." He said and they walked down the hallway together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Chapter six! And not a long wait either! I think I have a muse. And he's a trickster, won't stop jabbering in my ear either. This was in_ no_ way how I thought this chapter was going to turn out, but I think I like this version better. :) Now I'm not so sure how much longer this is going to be… Anyway, leave me your thoughts in a review!

-Akemi


	7. Jonathon

Wow, sorry for the long wait everyone, I had a bit of writer's block, but I think it's getting better. Here's the next chapter!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the teen titans

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Titan Baby**_

_**By: Akemi**_

_**Chapter Seven: Jonathon**_

Three days. That's how long it had been. Three days since the arrival of Nightwing and Rachel. Three days with the 'real' Sarah. Three days since Jonathon's abduction. Three days since there had been a sighting of Slade or his robots. Three days of drawing the media away from the discovery of Robin and Raven's future selves and children.

Cyborg and Beast Boy's reactions to Nightwing the morning after his arrival was funny, to say the least. Though Robin and Raven had hoped to keep Nightwing's identity under-wraps, Cyborg had run a scan of him. When he realized his DNA matched Robin's he had put two and two together so to speak, then immediately told Beast Boy, who had been in the vicinity. Beast Boy had since then teased the two unrelentingly about their undying love for each other.

Raven wasn't sure to act when he did this. Robin had almost expected it. He never denied it. That was what had confused Raven in the first place. _He never denied it._

At the moment everyone was in the main room. Cyborg, Robin, Nightwing, and Miranda were hunched over together at a table, pouring over blueprints Cyborg had drawn up of the time piece that would eventually take Miranda home. Beast Boy was playing video games with Starfire, who had not wanted to discourage her friend by saying 'no'. Raven and Rachel were meditating near the windows at the head of the room. The twins were sleeping on a section of the couch. It had been barricaded with pillows to prevent them from falling to the floor by accident.

At the exact same moment, Raven and Rachel opened their eyes. They could sense a large crowd of people drawing close to the tower. As if on cue, the computer began to sound noisily, alerting them of intruders on the island. Raven and Rachel had rushed to the window when they had sensed the people. Now gazing down on the group, they were able to see that it was mainly comprised of reporters, as well as official looking people, some in white lab coats.

Danica and Sarah woke up as one, crying their disapproval of the siren emitting from the computer that had awakened them. Robin silenced the computer, checking the security report for what the disturbance was.

"Over here, Robin." Raven called. Rachel has rushed to her twins when they started crying. Robin hurried across the room and looked out the window in the direction Raven was. He saw the reporters immediately.

"What's going on?" Miranda asked.

"Reporters and a crowd of other people banging on our front door." Robin answered. Beast Boy and Starfire came to join them, leaving their video game behind.

"Nightwing, Rachel, get the twins and Miranda and stay here." Robin said. "Everyone else, let's go." He continued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The reporters were ravenous.

They had already splashed the titans' recent battle over every tabloid and paper in the city and they were now looking for a more in-depth explanation for what had occurred that night. Needless to say, the titans were feeling a bit overwhelmed. Robin was doing his best to answer their questions. One of the reporters suddenly scanned the group then asked,

"Where's Sarah?" Other reporters drew attention to his question, not seeing the infant either. Robin inwardly swore. How could he forget that these reporters expected Sarah to be with them?

"She's sleeping." Beast Boy provided. Several eyebrows rose in unison.

"You left her inside? Alone?" Beast Boy's eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

"No, uh, what I meant, is that we uh…, we…, we HAVE A BABYSITTER!" He sputtered almost excitedly.

"You have a babysitter for Sarah?"

"Yes," Robin broke in. "But we really should be getting back inside, so-"

Reporters cut him off, desperate to get more answers before he left with his teammates. The titans were already heading back into the tower when they noticed it. A loud noise; almost like a plane or helicopter flying directly overhead and too close to the ground. It grew louder and louder. Raven spotted it first, her eyes fixating on a growing dot flying towards them from the city. The reporters had also been drawn to trying to see what it was. It came closer and Robin realized it was headed straight for the tower. He looked at Raven and didn't have to speak his request before Raven gathered her powers and transported the reporters to the safe shores of the city.

As the flying dot grew closer, it also grew larger and the titans realized that it was a group of Slade's robots heading for the tower. They arrived not a few seconds later on the roof of the tower.

"Titans, GO!"

Starfire heaved up Cyborg as Beast Boy took the form of a pterodactyl, Raven levitated, and Robin swung up with his grappling hook. They were met with Slade's welcoming committee firing a barrage of lasers at them. They leapt into action, their powers and weapons making a small light show as robots fell, their chests severed through and disabled.

The robots were soon quickly destroyed, and when they were a cloud of black smoke rose from the carnage. The wind carried it away slowly, revealing inch by inch the very person they were trying so hard to hunt.

Slade.

"Titans, GO!" Robin commanded, raising his Bo staff and leaping towards Slade. He easily, almost effortlessly, sidestepped Robin.

"Tsk, tsk, Robin. Are you so bent on my destruction that you won't even question what my motives are?" He asked mockingly.

"I don't need to know your motives." Robin spat angrily, driving his Bo staff towards Slade in a would-be deadly move had Slade not stepped out of the way once again. The other titans quickly rushed to assist their leader. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at Slade and fired, hitting him squarely in the chest. Raven prevented him from landing properly with her powers and Slade tumbled to the hard concrete roof painfully.

"Well then, if you want to play that way…" He whispered coldly and raised an arm, holding a small remote in his hand. He pressed down on the trigger; a barely audible 'click' was heard before another plume of smoke appeared. When it cleared, a small boy stood there.

Dressed in the black, burnt orange, and silver metal guards that resembled Robin's former apprentice suit, the boy appeared frightened. Despite that, his chin was defiant. His coal black hair hid his eyes for a few moments before the wind brushed the locks to the side and startling sky blue eyes filled with fear took in each of their faces. Fear quickly made room for confusion.

"Mom? Dad? What happened to you?" The boy asked worriedly. Instantly Robin and Raven knew that this little boy must be Jonathon.

Jonathon's face was suddenly contorted into a grimace of pain. Slade lifted his finger off another trigger and his features relaxed after a few moments. Robin was no fool. He recognized it for what it had been.

"You redesigned Terra's suit!" Robin accused angrily.

"Yes. I would have to say I did. And I think I like this model MUCH better." He replied, not a hint of regret in his tone. He hit the button again and Jonathon stood his ground, gritting his teeth in pain.

"You're torturing him!" Raven yelled, levitating higher into the air and unleashing her soul self, preparing to run it through Slade. Before she could Jonathon hit her, delivering a powerful jumping kick at her side.

"NO! Please! I don't want to do this!" Jonathon pleaded to Slade.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped open in shock as he realized what the suit was doing, controlling the boy. He transformed into a tiger and growled fiercely before springing at Slade and slashing his chest with razor sharp claws and leaving his mark.

A look of malice was somehow conceived through Slade's mask and he glared at Beast Boy before sending him reeling to the floor from a swift punch to the head.

Just then Rachel and Nightwing phased through the roof and saw Jonathon, their mouths opening slightly in shock at seeing their son dressed as he was.

"Apprentice, come." Slade said to Jonathon, and he obediently walked to his side, his facial features being the only means of expressing his hatred for Slade. Before any of them could react, Slade spoke,

"Just a little introduction," before disappearing with Jonathon in a plume of smoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going out to find him." Nightwing said to Rachel, they were in the main room again.

"I'm coming with you." Rachel said. Nightwing glanced at the sleeping twins not far away and Rachel headed off his question.

"I'll leave them with me, Raven, she won't mind watching them, but I'm coming with you. You're not going after Slade alone." She argued.

He relented, "Okay, let's go."

They walked over to join the other titans and told them what they were going to do. Robin looked at him with concern before saying,

"Make sure no one recognizes you."

"I'll be in disguise."

"You're going after Slade?" Raven asked.

"Yes, to get Jonathon." Her future counterpart answered.

"I'll watch the twins." She volunteered and Robin smiled, she was attached to those babies, even if she wouldn't admit it. Robin nodded and the two were gone in a swirl of black power.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's it so far. My muse was driving me crazy, hasn't been telling me what happens next in ages then loads this on me all at once. Sorry it's so short compared to the others. I figured I should at least get this bit out. Leave me your thoughts in a review!

-Akemi


End file.
